bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KRS.02-Banan, Winogrono i Truskawka
jest drugim odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Zawane City thumb|leftRTJ: Panie i panowie! Oglądajcie najnowsze nagrania z Bitw Ulicznych! Dotychczasowo bitwy odbywały się pomiędzy Invesami, ale ten odważny chłopak Ruekai Dorian łamie wszelkie zasady! Ten odważny chłopak staje do walki z Invesami. Człowiek #1: Włożyć zbroję i samemu walczyć z Invesami, jak bardzo postrzelonym psychicznie trzeba być. Człowiek #2: Ale z drugiej strony to imponujące mieć taką moc. Człowiek #3: W sumie. RTJ: Dzięki temu przełomowi Drużyna Ahmeda wspina się na szczyt Rankingu Bitw Ulicznych. Czym nas jeszcze zaskoczą?! W tym samym czasie na miejscówce Drużyny Ahmeda. Driver: Cięcię! Orange Squash! Dancer: Kolejne zwycięstwo! Alex: O tak! Mei: Rządzimy! Dorian: Dobra, dajemy ludzie. Wtedy czteroosobowa drużyna zaczęła tańczyć na scenie. Później cała drużyna udała się do swojej sali treningowej. Dorian: Padam! Nigdy nie sądziłem, ze robota super bohatera jest tak męcząca. Dancer: Tak, ale przynajmniej jesteśmy w najlepszej dziesiątce Bitw Ulicznych. Dorian: Tak, ale w końcu razem to osiągnęliśmy. Alex: Aye! A jak wróci Pit to damy na pełne obroty. Dorian: Rozwalę wszystkich! Mei: Dobra ludzie chodźmy do Charmantu napić się czegoś zimnego. Dancer: Jestem za! Dorian: Dziewczyny mogę was zanieść na rękach? Alex i Mei: Odpada! Dorian: Miażdżycie moje marzenia! Mei i Alex: Dorian: Dobra, dobra już. Tym samym czasie w bazie Drużyny Blaze. Luk siedział przy stole i spoglądał na tajemnicze pudełko. Luk: Hmmmm... Dzień wcześniej! Luk: Co to jest? Nagle podszedł do Luka, Mati. Mati: Chcesz też zdobyć taką siłę? Luk: Mati? Mati: Chodź ze mną Luk i Mati udali się do Kawiarni Charmat. Mati usiadł przy tym samym stoliku przy któym ostatnio spotkał się z Dorianem. thumbMati: Jeśli pragniesz mocy to proszę. Widziałeś jak Dorian korzysta z tego pasa prawda? Luk: No tak. Mati: Więc jedyne co dodam to to iż nazywa się to Deska do Krojenia w skrócie DDK. Teraźniejszość Luk: Deska do Krojenia? Ciekawe. Południe Dorian: Dobra to spotykamy się tu po 13 oke? Alex: Oke. Mei: Dobra i przećwiczymy nowe układy taneczne. Dancer: Dobra skumałem to do zoba. Wszyscy się porozchodzili. Dorian pobiegł do domu nieco odpocząć, Alex do biblioteki, Mei na trening Ninja, natomiast Dancer do Kawiarni Charmant. Dancer wszedł po czym szukał wzrokiem Matiego, po zlokalizowaniu go podszedł do niego. Dancer: Siema. Mati: Yo! Przyszedłeś się czegoś napić? Dancer: Walnę prosto z mostu, chce siły dzięki, której będę mógł bronić swoją drużynę. Mati: Jesteście już przecież w posiadaniu DDK. Dancer: Poleganie na kimś innym nie jest niczym więcej jak ucieczką. thumb|leftMati: Masz rację, ale niestety to jest nie fair wobec innych jeżeli byście posiadali dwa Drivery... Przy okazji gdybym coś tutaj upuścił poinformowałbyś mnie o tym? Dancer: Pewnie. Popołudniu na miejscóce Drużyny Ahmeda. Alex: Dobra ludziska teraz wykonamy układ zwany... Mei: Tańcem Pierzastych Smoków! Ludzie: Dajecie! Luk: Nie tak prędko! Dorian: Luk? Dancer: Ha? thumb|150px|Znaczek LukaLuk: Wyzywam was do walki Riderów Człowiek #4: Ten pas! Dorian: DDK? Luk: Ziarnokłódka: BANANA! Luk: Henshin! Driver: Cięcię! Banana Arms! Spiralny Rycerz! thumb|left Człowiek #5: Banana Rider?! Dorian: Nieźle, ale nie pokonasz mnie. Ziarnokłódka: ORANGE! Dorian: Henshin! Driver: Cięcię! Orange Arms! Wkroczenie na scenę! Mei: Walka dwóch Riderów?! Alex: To zupełnie inna liga Bitw Ulicznych. Mati: Brawo! thumbMati: Nieźle, dwóch Riderów przeciwko sobie. Oto mały prezent. <żółcił Riderom dwie Ziarnokłódki> Mati: Dokładnie. To są Ziarnokłódki pojazdów, Riderzy w końcu oznaczają jeźdźców No to powodzenia. thumb|left|200pxZiarnokłódka: ROSE ATTACKER! thumb|200pxZiarnokłódka: Sakura Hurricane! Obaj Riderzy ustawili się w równej linii. RTJ: Panie i panowie czy wy to widzicie?! Pojawił się drugi Rider! Hmmm... ponieważ to lider Drużyny Blaze, nazwijmy go Kamen Rider Blaze! Teraz oglądajcie to! Walka na motorach pomiędzy Shogunem a Blazem! Tego nie można przegapić! A więc zacznijmy odliczanie: 3..! 2..! 1..! Rider Start! Po tych słowach obaj Riderzy wystartowali z piskiem opon! Ich prędkość co chwilę się zwiększała, po osiągnięciu 280 km na liczniku, motory zaczęły się unosić w powietrzu oraz wirować, aż w końcu zniknęły. Mei: Co?! Alex: Że jak? Wszyscy stali w osłupieniu ze względu na zniknięcie dwóch Riderów. Ciszę przerwał jednak Dracek. Dracek: Skoro nie ma waszego ochroniaża, znaczy się że jesteście teraz bezbronni Mei: Szlak Dancer: Spoko. Alex: Dancer? Dancer: Dracek, jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że polegamy tylko na sile Adiego to jesteś w błędzie Mei: DDK?! Alex: Ale skąd ty? Dracek: Co? Drużyna AHmeda posiada drugi pas?! thumb|left|150pxDancer: Ziarnokłódka: BUDOU! Dancer: Henshin! Driver: Cięcię! Budou Arms! Wysoki Lot Smoka! thumb RTJ: Niesamowite! To wręcz nieprawdopodobne Drużyna Ahmeda posiada dwóch Kamen Riderów! Oto on latający smok Kamen Rider Sayajin! Dracek: Aaaaaaaaaa! Atakuj Invesie! Dancer naciągnął swój pistolet po czym zaczął strzelać fioletowymi wiązkami energii w Invesa Dracka. W końcu postanowił użyć mocy Drivera. thumb|leftDriver: Cięcię! Budou Squash! Dancer wystrzelił z pistoletu ogromna falę fioletowej energii, która przybrała kształt smoka i przeszyła Invesa. Dracek: Jaja sobie robicie! Dracek: Ghaaaa Alex: Brawo Dancer! Mei: To było świetne! Dracek zwiał za inny budynek i podszedł do niego Leo Suno. Leo: Widzisz mwółem że było trzeba to rozegrać inaczej. Dracek: Tak, tka miałeś rację, teraz zrobimy po twojemu. Las Helheim Dorian i Luk za pomocą motorów przedostali się do Lasu Helheim. Dorian i Luk rozeszli się w przeciwne strony. Luk zaczął zbierać Ziarnokłódki, gdy zebrał już duża ilość ich, aktywował Rose Attacker i teleportował się do Zawane City, natomiast Dorian był ciekawy co to za miejsce więc postanowił je przeszukać, nagle zobaczył w lesie coś dziwnego, pomyślał, że to Inves więc postanowił do niego podejść. Dorian zaatakował Rexa swoimi podwójnymi ostrzami, mimo to Rex zatrzymał atak za pomocą swojej tarczy (Melon Defender), a potem zaatakował za pomocą swojego Technick Sword, robiąc przy tym ataki Doriana bezskutecznymi. W końcu Ruekai, wyjął Ananasową Ziarnokłódkę. Ziarnokłódka: PINE! Driver: Cięcię! Pine Arms! Stalowy Młot Destrukcji! thumbRex, stał niezruszony na to jak Dorian wymachiwał młotem w jego stronę. Po kilku sekundach mimo to ruszył na Doriana z dużą prędkością, odbił atak młotem za pomocą tarczy i przeciął Doriana swoim ostrzem, tak że Shogun odleciał kilka metrów do tyłu i zbroja zniknęła z niego. Dorian: Niesamowite... Zbroja zniknęła z Rexa, a on podszedł do Doriana i pomógł mu wstać. Rex: Kamen Rider to osoba zdolna postawić wszystko na jedną szalę by nie dopuścić do skrzywdzenia niewinnych. Zapamiętaj to. Dorian: Oooooo Rex: Jesteś silny, gdy uznasz że stałeś się wystarczający silny by się zrewanżować przyjdź do mnie zaakceptuje pojedynek o każdej porze. Dorian: Dobra! Ziarnokłódka: ORANGE! Dorian: Henshin! Driver: Cięcię! Orange Arms! Wkroczenie na scenę! Ziarnokłódka: Sakura Hurricane! Dorian wsiadł na motor i przeteleportował się do Zawane City. Zawane City Alex: Obaj są silni na pewno dadzą radę. Mei: Tak. thumb|leftW tym właśnie czasie otworzyły się portale, z których na motorach wyjechali równocześnie Blaze i Shogun, po zejściu z motorów stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Ziarnokłódka: ICHIGO! Driver: Cięcię! Ichigo Arms! Tysięczny Atak! Next Yo! Jak się podobało? Czekam na komentarze. W następnym odcinku jeszcze więcej akcji w końcu walka Blaze vs Shogun pojawi się też trójka nowych Riderów oraz pewien niespodziewany gość. Czytajcie KRS.03-Bitwa Uliczna i powrót przyjaciela Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire